To Take My Breath Away
by Neon Leprechaun
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Ginny and Draco attend a ball at Hogwarts. Although the whole evening is wonderful, Ginny shares a perfect moment with Draco on the dance floor. GWDM


**Title: **To Take My Breath Away

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Very very vague hint at slash

**Summary: **Ginny and Draco attend a ball at Hogwarts. Although the whole evening is wonderful, Ginny shares a perfect moment with Draco on the dance floor.

---

I smiled when I saw him waiting for me, talking casually with his friends. I finished walking down the stairs, straitening my robes on my way, and went to stand behind him. I raised my hand, gently tapped him on the shoulder, and then watched as his eyes lit up when he turned around and saw me.

"Wow. Wow, Ginny, you look amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks, Draco. So do you." I leaned up for a quick peck. Damn that height difference. And I was wearing heels too!

"So, what do you say we get out of here?"

He laughed. "Sounds good to me"

He took my hand as he led me down the marble staircases towards the great hall. I was surprised at the tingling I felt in the hand he was holding.

_Somehow,_ I thought, _this is going to be one amazing night._

The house elves had outdone themselves, as usual, and the great hall looked magnificent. As I beamed around at the room I felt Draco squeeze my hand. I turned to look at him and my smile grew as I noticed that he was looking at me despite the grand decorations. I gently squeezed his hand back before leading him over to sit with the other Gryffindors.

Ron was sitting with Hermione, no surprise there. Harry was, also predictably, no where to be found. Ron said it was because he was upset that I was no longer on the market, but Hermione and I knew better; he was down in the dungeons, using the chaos of the dance to spend some much needed alone time with his own love.

I felt bad having to drag Draco over to our table. We all knew that Ron hated him for being a Slytherin, and even more now that I was dating him.

"Ginny! You look _fantastic_!!" I let go of Draco's hand and ran over to meet her, laughing. "Thanks, Hermione. So do you!" She laughed as we hugged.

"Ginny's right, 'Mione. You do look pretty nice" Draco added as he hugged her, much to the displeasure of her redheaded leach.

I should probably mention that while my brother is clearly obsessed with Hermione, he's never had a shot. She puts up with him though, God knows why.

Despite the momentary awkwardness Ron's death glare caused, Draco's sat down and made causal conversation while we waited for the dance to really get going. There were a few couples out on the dance floor already, but everyone knew that the music really gets going after Dumbledore's had a few goblets of the spiked Butterbeer and the band convinces him to lift their music restrictions.

"Look, there he goes!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed. Sure enough, the old headmaster was unsteadily making his way back towards the head table while two of the band members high-fived.

"'Bout time" grumbled Ron, casting a hopeful look in Hermione's direction that she easily ignored.

Draco was just as enthusiastic though. "Hell yes! Come on Ginny, let's get this party started!" He grabbed my hand again and pulled me onto the dance floor, both of us laughing.

We danced for a little while, until the band decided to mix it up with some hardcore Nirvana songs. We spotted Hermione and Ron up along the stage and fought our way to them before joining the crowd in jumping and screaming to _Smells Like Teen Spirit._

After they'd gotten the crowd all riled up the band decided it was time for a slow song. Hermione tactfully decided she needed to use the bathroom, leaving Ron to guard our table.

Draco pulled me back out on to the dance floor, letting us get lost in the sea of people and hiding us from my brother's scowling eyes. When we were a safe distance away he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. I let myself relax in his arms as we slowly danced on the spot.

Eventually he loosened his grip on me, moving so he could see my face. I've always loved looking at his eyes. Even now it amazes me how I can get lost in them, wondering and yet at the same time knowing exactly what's going through his mind.

He reached up with one hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. My eyes had followed his hand, and when our eyes met again I couldn't help but notice that every once in a while his eyes would flicker down to my lips, then back up again.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I dimly noticed that we were no longer spinning but merely rocking on the spot.

My breath started to catch as he slowly leaned towards me, tilting his head. My eyes slowly drifted shut as his lips found mine. Suddenly I was able to breath again as he briefly tightened his hold then pulled back and found my eyes again. We spent the rest of the song that way, lost in each other.

We made our way back to the table to find Ron moping, avoiding everyone elses gaze.

"Whats his problem?" I asked Hermione.

She sighed. "Oh, nothing. He'll get over it, like always. So you two looked quite cozy out there" She winked at me.

I just smiled as I felt Draco's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Yeah, well how could you not get lost out there when you're with such an amazing girl?"

I felt my breath catch again at his words and turned to capture his lips with mine again. And this time, I didn't care if I ever came back to reality.


End file.
